Do you know pain?
by Kawkawrawr
Summary: Chaos servant Percy, percabeth breakup, and an enemy Percy had forgotten. Summary inside
1. Prologue

**When a tragic accident leaves Annabeth and Percy's parents dead, with Percy being the only survivor, Athena blames him. The gods punish Percy, leaving him to be tortured, tormented, and almost killed by Raven. Until he is flashed to the Void, and a certain goddess of Creation gives him an offer.**


	2. Chapter 1: In Cold Blood

**Do You Know Pain?**

 _ **"Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime."― Mineko Iwasaki**_

In the life of a demigod, at one point or another, we find ourselves in contact with at least one god. Usually, that is the point in our lives that it becomes shorter. Much shorter. Unfortunately, that is the curse of being in proximity of immortal beings of great power and pride. They become paranoid the longer they rule, and there are always people who suffer from their mistakes.

Life was truly great for Percy Jackson in this moment. His new family, his smoking hot wife, and beautiful little girl, were sitting around their new house, the only kind of furnishings being an air mattress and a coffee table. The young family was enjoying a fancy takeout pizza dinner, sitting in the floor as they took a break from working. Crowding the coffee table's surface were paint samples and blueprints for designs drawn up by Annabeth Chase, the woman sitting across from Percy, holding the raven haired little girl, giggling as she watched her dad make little animals out of water. His wife simply smirked and hit his face with a pepporoni. He looked hurt at her action, but laughed as he stuffed a whole slice of pizza in her face. Little Alaina Jackson giggled even more as her parents started a very large(and messy) food fight.

The group, after cleaning up their mess, decided to sleep. Yet something kept Percy awake. A strange feeling he hadn't felt in years. The feeling of the calm before a storm, like something horrible was about to happen. He rose from the mattress before walking out onto Montauk beach. Montauk. This was where it all started, where his mother met Poseidon, where he discovered Grover was a satyr, where he found out about his godly parentage, and many happy memories were made on this same stretch of beach.

The breeze snapped against his loose shirt as he lost himself deeper in his thoughts. This place reminded him of Camp Half Blood, a vivid memory after the Giant War had ended, and he and Annabeth walked down the shoreline, as close to the water they could without actually touching. It was a serene and sad moment at the same time. The ocean reminded Percy of his brother Tyson, alone in the Cyclopes forge. It reminded him of the time he couldn't save Beckendorf, or defeat Kronos, and that reminded him that he couldn't save Luke in the end. The memory of Luke was painful to Percy. Luke was treated as the traitor of the story, when he was the one to save them all. Luke killed himself, as a way of amending his mistake of joining Kronos, and Percy was given the credit of saving the world. Luke's dream for demigods was seen as Percy's wish, he was seen as selfless while the opposite was said for Luke.

He searched around the newly constructed house, and marvelled at how large it was for a beach house. It was four bedroom, three bathroom, with the basics and some cool places that could hide weapons in case he needed them. It had replaced the old rickety cabin that Percy had spent so much time in, but he did get to save a piece of it to hang on his bedroom wall. Just to keep a physical memory. He continued to wander the house until he found himself on the front deck, showing him the ocean in all of its glory, still in the night, strange but welcome as he let the soft breeze take his thoughts away and blow his hair back.

He felt a tiny slender hand reach up and tug on his shirt. He looked down to see his beautiful daughter Alaina, as she reached her hands up, beckoning for him to pick her up. He obliged delightedly as he hoisted her up and placed her on the wooden railing next to him. He held her steady with one arm as she leaned on his shoulder, one of his hands playing with his beard scruff, causing him to silently chuckle. Annabeth did the same thing in her sleep, though she would never admit it. He found it adorable himself, he couldn't wait to see Alaina's reaction to her grandfather's long beard.

Alaina fell asleep after a while, her soft snores in Percy's ear and drool on his shirt. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her inside to the air matress, to find it empty. He looked around quickly, wondering where Annabeth was. He set Alaina down on it and turned to run into a soft kiss, courtesy of his beautiful grey eyed wife. Wife. The word made him feel giddy. He couldn't believe it had been three years since the war with Gaea ended. Plenty of time for him and Annabeth to heal as well as expected. He was fine as long as he could keep she and his daughter healthy and happy. He smiled at the daughter of Athena as he slowed his quickened pulse.

He kissed her nose as he placed his hands on her waist. She smiled as she nuzzled him as she reached her arms around his torso and laid her head in the crook of his neck. He would never trade this for godhood, or anything. She was just wearing a tank top and short shorts, but he swore she looked more stunning than Aphrodite in her prime.

"You were scared for a minute, Seaweed Brain. It was cute." They both laughed for a moment.

"Well, I didn't know if you were a monster or just disguised as a hag." She smacked his chest and backtracked a few steps, a look of disbelief on her face. "Kidding, Wise Girl. The truth was, I was wondering what such a beautiful woman was doing here."

Annabeth feigned a gagging sound "You're horrible at this Percy."

"I learn everything from you so I guess you're to blame here." Percy smirked his crooked smirk that he knew short circuited Annabeth's brain.

She growled at him playfully and glared at him to hide the smile threatening to adorn her face. "Oh, shut up." Percy just smiled and pulled her to him holding her hand and kissing it.

"Is this better, milady?" If she had been her teenage self she would have blushed. Sometimes he still did manage to make color brighten on her face. Instead she just laughed.

"Maybe, I guess it depends on-" they both heard a crash in the kitchen. Percy looked at her and nodded his head to Alaina. She remained snoring softly on the blow up mattress, and Annabeth understood what he was implying. Taking the bronze dagger off of the coffee table nearby she silently tiptoed to Alaina and woke her gently. Alaina didn't make a peep as she followed her mother to the corner of the room. Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, causing he three foot bronze blade to unleash. He ran into the kitchen, before noticing what had gotten in. It was a rock, sitting in the floor among the broken glass. He picked it up to find a note on it, dotted with wetness from the storm that quickly approached Montauk. He gingerly unfolded the paper and read it clearly;

 _You take things for granted Perseus Jackson. You really thought the godly world would leave you alone and you could have your happy little family. Well you are wrong, and you will soon pay for your ignorance. Hopefully you've said goodbye to little Alaina and Annabeth._

 _-E_

Percy rushed back into the living room but blacked out as he was hit on the head from behind. He only heard a young girls scream before he fell into darkness of unconsciousness. A rush of pain slammed into his head as he tried to awaken from his forced slumber. As he opened his eyes and began to regain his bearings he set his eyes to see something that destroyed his entire world in one moment. Before him lay his wife and daughter dead, bloodied And mangled. He searched desperately for nectar or ambrosia as if it would help anything, but soon gave up on that idea as he couldn't find any. He rushed to Annabeth's corpse, her own knife stuck in her chest. He began to cry, and meaning cry an hysterical cry that expressed every ounce of anguish and grief he felt. He began to puke with how much he choked on bile and snot and tears.

He wished over and over again that he could have been killed instead, or atleast been able to avoid the incident all together. He hadn't even heard anything in the other room, and he didn't see what had done this too his two most important people. Who was this E, and what did her have to do with Percy? He wished he could kill E right now, make him pay for what he had done. He held Annabeth closer not daring to let go in fear that she would turn to dust in his arms. He had run out of anything to chuck up, and continued to dry heave as he mourned.

With a flash of light he felt someone's present enter the room, and he paid them no kind of acknowledgement. He continued to sob, loudly and painstakingly as he cradled her body in his arms. With force he felt her body leave his side and his back sting as he hit the back wall. He looked in the direction that the force came from and witnessed Athena, rage and disgust on her face.

"What. Happened?" He barely heard her constricted voice as anger marred her face. Her teeth clenched hard and looked to Percy to provide an answer, and he had better do so soon.

"I don't know what happened. I heard something and went to check on it, only to find this note. I was knocked out and when I woke up it was… too late." He began to bawl in his hands. Athena looked down at her daughter in pain.

"Give me the letter." She commanded with power, and Percy walked over and handed it to her. She glared down at the words before punching Percy in the face hard, causing him to crash through the wall and fall onto the beach. As he recovered from the hot rage and anger replaced feelings of grief momentarily.

He rose from the sand slowly and steadily, a black and purple bruise forming on his cheek as he glared up at the goddess who pointed her ire at him through the hole she had just made. "You didn't protect her like you said you would!" Athena screamed at the son of Poseidon. The rain began to pour heavily down on the two, healing Percy's bruise. He stared at her with cold determination, water droplets rising in the air without him realizing. The winds began to pick up as he yelled in a deranged fashion, "I loved her! You won't take her away from me, alive or dead! You will have to pull them both from my cold dead hands!" With that he charged the goddess with a storm following in his wake.

Rain and grief always mixed well together. The funeral braved on through the heavy storm that dumped down on the attendees, mostly gods and demigods. The mortals that were there was the deads' parents and grandparents. One was significantly smaller than the other, making the Dad event even more heart wrenching even to the gods who were used to death by now.

This was a dark day for Percy Jackson. He stood before the unlit pyres, pain and grief filled in his eyes and not much else. He was forced to stand between the fiery eyed god Ares, and the silver shrouded goddess Artemis, chains on his hands and feet. He let he rain soak his skin and hair as he felt the lump in his throat that hadn't left since their death. He felt the daggers if Athena's eyes on his back, as well as several of Artemis' hunters. He could feel the sadness of Thalia and several others as well though, but he didn't care one way or the other. He wanted to grieve alone, and he never got that chance at all. He had been incarcerated on Olympus since the incident with Athena.

The campers mourned as well, and put aside their utter contempt for Percy as they finally lit the shrouds. Percy felt his world leave him at that moment. He had wanted to deny everything, until he saw the ashes rise into the sky against the deluge. Now he couldn't deny it. Annabeth, his beautiful wife, and his innocent daughter. Oh Alaina. You would never get to see your thirteenth birthday. You'd never get to see Percy scare the daylights out of your first boyfriend. Never get to dance at prom or do any of the things your father didn't get todo. Percy would never lead you down the aisle to the love of your life. You'd never get to grow old, never get to see the world.

By the time he had realized he was spacing out with utter rage Ares had hit him and dragged him to the side. Percy found his fingers had dug into his palms, and he now had blood in his mouth. Ares looked down on him like he was nothing. He didn't need that to know he was nothing. So much for a hero, he couldn't even save the people he loved most in his own home!

He picked himself up to his hands and knees, only to be beaten back down by a livid Artemis. "Stupid pig, just when I thought you were different you show that you are just like all the rest." He looked up at her through a black eye, it had stopped raining and the chains suppressed his power so he couldn't heal. He felt betrayal for some reason as he looked at the silver orbs, before looking blankly at the ground. Ares yanked him up by his chains and growled into his face.

"I'm starting to like you Jackson. Mars may not, but I do. Not even gods have the balls it takes to go one on one with Athena when she's angry. Then there's the whole 'you killed your family' business. I can just feel sad erupting on the horizon."

"I didn't kill my family Ares. Even you should have the small amount of sense to realize that. I am not like you gods to just go and kill my own flesh and blood, and my love." He felt tears burn his eyes, then the force of Artemis' slap, knocking him to the ground hard.

"You don't get to cry. You deserve to wallow in your misery you monster." Perseus felt a cold laugh tumble from his lips as he laid there among the pine needles and the dirt and the fallen leaves. She kicked him, only causing him to increase his laughing.

"The Silver Maiden has become ensnared in a trap set by the gods. Zeus and the others play the rest of you for fools. They wish to get rid of me, they fear me, don't they Ares? Surely your son said something to you, Deimos isn't it?"

"Don't concern yourself with the god's business, kid. You have your own to worry about, seeing as you're going to the chopping block." Ares looked at him with his flaming eyes, a forlorn smirk on his face as he picked the chains back up and took the two of them away in a flash of red light. Artemis looked at the spot in shock at Ares' words. He never did deny Percy's claim.

Percy expected to see the Olympian throne room, only to stand there in surprise as he stood in chains over a dark pit. He felt that this was the hole that led to Tartarus. He could feel the Primordial stirring in the depths, even from here. Ares stood next to him, his appearance completely different than at the funeral. He was in full Spartan armor, fiery eyes boring through the helm adorned with a blood red plume. He turned to see no one else, except for a figure made of shadow, like a silhouette. He looked at Perseus with red eyes, glowing bright against his skin.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson, right on time. Thank you Ares." With a snap of the man's fingers Percy's chains disappeared. Ares stepped away from the demigod and joined the shadowy figure's side. Percy looked at the war god in surprise. In response Ares simply shrugged.

"What you thought was Kronos' voice in my head when I had the Master Bolt was really this gentleman here. He promised me a war that would end all wars, between the gods themselves, and you can't blame me for taking it. Of course the rest of the god's don't know about this little side deal, they're too busy being caught up in their petty arguments to really appreciate the trappings of war."

"So please keep quiet about all this, Perseus, it will be far more beneficial to your health." The man smiled as he spoke, a smug smile that said 'I win, you lose'. As he finished the other gods appeared, all in their original forms, strange to see that being so close to Tartarus could remove all tricks of the mind.

"Perseus Jackson, how far you've gone to ensure your plans wouldn't be discovered. Even creating a fake note and trying to fight Athena when she discovered what you had done. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I have a lot to say, actually. I may have attacked Athena, but only because she struck first, and she tried to keep me away from my dead family. I swear on the Styx that I didn't kill Annabeth or my daughter." He felt a painful tug at the small of his back, and it quickly became so severe that he screamed loudly and fell into the shards of glass that surrounded the entrance to the pit.

"An oath upon the Styx that you broke. Surely you knew that you couldn't escape your guilt and punishment?" Athena declared as Percy writhed and foamed at the mouth at their feet. He felt something sear the right side of his neck and sensed heat run through his veins that caused even more pain. He ripped off his shirt, trying in vain to cool off the heat that was boiling him in the inside. After a moment the pain and the burning began to reside, and he began to recover.

"Son? Are you okay?" He heard Poseidon's worry in his voice, and felt some small semblance of relief that he still cared. Percy still didn't understand. He didn't kill his wife and daughter, did he? No, that was impossible. It had to be.

Aphrodite looked to him sadly. "Here darling, a mirror." She waved her hand and a mirror appeared before him, and what Percy saw was strange. On his neck was a dark black skull flanked by ravens with lines tapering out and covered his entire body, and he realized they were his veins. He saw his eyes had become an extremely pale green, like aquamarine. Before him appeared Riptide, and another sword.

Unlike Riptide this sword was not an xiphos, but a obsidian black broadsword. A red ruby was set into the center where the cross guard and the hilt met. At the bottom of the handle was a short silver spike. On the spike a loop attached to a chain that lay unraveled on the ground before him. He stuffed riptide in his pocket and grabbed the broadsword, causing the chain to wrap around his forearm like an anaconda and became a tattoo with a hot pain shooting across his arm. The sword disappeared as the tattoo burned into his skin.

"We have been merciful enough to at least provide you with some protection while you try to survive." Hera sniffed. She still didn't really have good things to say about the son of Poseidon, especially after recent events.

"Aww thanks Hera, just like when you threw me to the wolves, literally." While he had tried to sound stoic, his voice only came out hoarse, still recovering from the ordeal of the Styx.

"Silence. We are here for a reason, and I'm done wasting time with talking," declared Zeus, his master bolt humming, "We have come here to send Perseus to death. He is too dangerous to simply roam the earth, that is apparent. So we will let Tartarus have him, see how long it takes him to die."

Poseidon brandished his trident. "Zeus, do not do this. I beg of you, please. There must be something else going on for this to happen that-"

"It is too late Poseidon. What's done is done. The fates have decreed him to be cast out. Now, Erebus, you know what to do." The shadow smiled before stepping before Percy.

Wait. Erebus. E. Percy became enraged as Erebus tapped his forehead, causing a crack of pain to arise in his skull. After it relented he could see through the dark of the pit. No longer was it a pit, but a gaping mouth, teeth gnashing and biting towards him.

"You now see the complete truth of the world, Perseus Jackson. No longer will you be coddled by the Mist that the gods tried to raise as a shield for you." Percy wanted to kill him then. He didn't want to hurt Erebus, he wanted to destroy him like he killed Kronos. Like he killed Gaea. Make it impossible for him to reform. He felt himself be pushed, and not being prepared he flew back into the dark mouth that would send him back to the place he had lost a piece of himself forever. He didn't know if he would survive this time.

Poseidon was forced to watch his son fall into the pit of Tartarus, disappearing to the gods forever. He felt himself tremble in rage as he pointed his trident at Zeus. "You will pay brother. This is war, and we both know who will win this."

"Yes, we do. Anyone else distraught over a traitorous martyr that they wish to join Poseidon in exile?" No one moved forward. Once Zeus began to turn away to leave, he heard someone step towards Poseidon. He turned to see his eldest sister, one of the six that didn't have a throne. "Hestia. What are you doing?"

"I am with Poseidon. Out of all the things you have done, brother, this is too far. Percy was the only demigod to save us from Kronos and Gaea's wrath. He was the one to save you from your own mistakes. And you threw him away for it. Because your daughter got attached to a mortal she wasn't supposed to. She became blind to the fact that Percy was willing to destroy the world to save Annabeth."

"Percy Jackson killed her. Justice had to be served for his actions." Athena justified, more trying to convince herself than Hestia.

"And now justice will be served unto you, who created more monsters for offending you than any of the other gods. You who humiliated Arachne who had a superior skill at your own craft. Who cursed a woman for being more beautiful than you and being able to attract Poseidon's affections and not you." Athena glared at Hestia, of course she wasn't wrong. That didn't make her any less angry at her aunt.

Hermes and Apollo stepped up and joined Poseidon, as well as Hades. The eldest male god wrapped Hestia in a hug, very rare for Hades to give affection. Dionysus unsurprisingly went off to the side, a sign of neutrality. He neither hated nor liked Percy Jackson. Aphrodite joined him as she didn't care. Hephaestus joined Poseidon as well, as the boy had given Leo happiness. The rest joined Zeus. Athena, Hera, Artemis, Ares, all with their own desire for personal gain.

"We will see, Zeus, where your worst mistake takes you." Poseidon and his allies vanished with a flash of light, leaving the rest of the Olympians and Erebus at the entrance to the pit.

"What are you still doing here, Erebus? Leave us."

"Very well my lord, I shall go attend to my duties." With a smile he dissolved in a whisper of smoke.

"The rest of you get to work. We have a war to win." Zeus slammed his bolt to the ground and evaporated on the wind.


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Memories Made

Chapter 2: Dark Memories Made

He then turned to Reyna. "And Reyna… I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for burning down Circe's spa. I'm sorry for everything." He then faced the council, and said, "I am ready for my punishment, 'Lord' Zeus. But remember, if one of your ancient enemies wants to rise again to destroy you… I will not be there for you." Zeus snapped his fingers, and the Percy Jackson they knew disappeared forever.

"Silence, too, can be torture." 

Percy woke up in a small room, in what seemed to be a cabin. He squinted, trying to adjust to the bright light. He tried to lift his arms, to find them chained to the chair he sat in. Sunlight peered in through the small, dusty window. He looked down to see he was now in a nothing but some dirty brown cloth trousers.

The door creaked open after a few moments, and a shadowy figure stepped in. He was dressed in a black feather cloak, with a skull cap over his head. He silently stepped across the wooden floor, his face never showing.

When he had reached Percy, he paced around the demigod. After a few agonizingly silent moments, the man finally spoke. "Perseus Jackson. I have heard many things about you. Most of them are complimentary. But, really? Murdering your family, and your love life? Man, you're almost as crazy as me."

Percy stayed silent. He already hated this person, whoever he was. And he had a feeling he wasn't just gonna chat.

The man then said, "Not much of a talker, huh? Well, I have an eternity to get you talking. Do you know who I am?"

Silence. The man sighed. "Of course you don't. Nobody seems to know who I am these days. They're too busy with the 'popular myths' to study Native American culture. Well, I'll tell you who I am. My name is Raven. And you're my new punching bag."

Raven took out a bone knife. He examined Percy's body. His body was littered with scars. "You've already been marked, eh? I'll just draw over them, then." And with that, Raven began cutting at Percy's skin, forming bloody cuts and carvings in his flesh.

"You know, I've always thought myself an artist. The only difference is the canvas I use. Human skin preserves better than paper." Raven idly chatted, as Percy hissed in pain. To be honest, the carvings were very detailed, and in a painful way, beautiful. One of the pictures depicted a coyote chasing after a hare. It looked like it could walk of his skin and continue the pursuit.

After he had finished the carving and cutting, he took a rag from the table nearby, and wiped away the blood. The rag was definitely soaked in something, because as soon as it touched Percy's skin, his nerves became like fire. He hissed in pain as Raven hummed a light tune, and kept wiping the rag across Percy's skin. Steam rolled off of his body, and Raven chuckled lightly. "Do you like that? It's water from the Hohȯyaw village. The pain they felt when they drank the water. This is what it felt like."

Raven set the rag down, and dragged him out of the room. As they walked out of the front door, Raven grabbed a long piece of rope, and a leather whip. They walked out the door, and a wave of heat hit Percy. His throat turned dry, and his head pounded in the sun. His cuts stung from the sweat. Raven led him to a wooden pole, where he tied Percy's hands to it and went back inside.

The heat was slowly suffocating Percy. He didn't even have the strength to stand, let alone resist Raven's strong grip, pulling him up. Raven walked away a few steps. The whip's end fell to the ground, and Raven began popping Percy's back, the pieces of glass gripping onto his skin, making it even more painful when he ripped it out of his back.

Percy couldn't even groan in pain, his throat stung too much. The most he could do was whimper quietly in pain. The sunburn on his back only made it worse, and blood ran down his blistered skin. Raven laughed at the son of Poseidon, and kept whipping joyfully.

Hours passed, until the sun had disappeared over the horizon, and the only light around was leaking out of the windows of the rackety old cabin in the middle of the desert. Percy was silent by now, the pain too great to scream. His back seemed to have no skin left, and blood stained the sand beneath him.

Raven had finally finished the onslaught of whips, and yanked Percy off the post. Percy fell to the ground, unable to walk. Raven dragged the bloody heap that was Percy Jackson into the cabin. The old wooden floors splintered Percy's back, intensifying the pain.

Raven dragged him into the bathroom, where a rusty bathtub filled with a strange liquid sat. Raven threw the son of Poseidon into the tub, which began healing him, but it gave him just as much pain as the Styx had.

Percy rose out of the water screaming. He felt like had been shot in the heart by a rifle. He tried to claw his way out, but Raven pushed him back down, where his head would be just under the surface. Percy tried to control the water, to no avail.

Raven chuckled, then said, "Thought I would give you the opportunity to drown me? I think not. This is water gathered from the Bear River, where a large group of the Shoshone tribe had been massacred by the Roman legacy Custer. Funny how people don't understand, until they go through similar things."

Raven finally let him up, and Percy gasped in air as he shot from the water. He couldn't breathe in this water, and he needed to get out of it. He pulled himself out over the side, and fell to the floor at Raven's feet. Raven grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him into the room he had woken up in. Raven threw him face-first into the chair, and the frail wood couldn't take the force. It shattered into splinters, and Percy fell to the floor. Raven laughed and said, "Before you go night-night, there's one more thing that needs to be done."

He took a white-hot branding iron, and walked over to the sprawled out boy. He placed his foot on his back, and placed the iron on his left shoulder blade. Percy groaned in pain as the hot metal hissed on his skin.

"A little mark of my ownership of you. You are my charge, after all. Don't want to disappoint the 'almighty Olympians."

Raven ripped off the iron, revealing a clean, black R, wrapped in raven feathers like a laurel. Raven looked at it for a moment, appreciating his handiwork, and said, "You make a fine canvas, Perseus."

Percy Jackson. After five thousand years of being out of contact with the world, if you asked an average demigod who he was, they wouldn't know what in Hades name you were talking about. The ones that were made immortal though, depending on the person, would either call him a hero, strong and true, or they would call him a monster, a murderer and a traitor. No one knows what happened on Olympus that day. Except for those who were there, who were forced by the gods to swear on the Styx to keep what happened a secret.

Jason became the god of worship. He had his own cabin at Camp Half Blood, and it could compete with Hermes cabin for the "Full House" award. Piper and he had long separated, being too busy with their duties to have time for each other.

Piper had become the goddess of emotion, and had a full to-do list. Who knew people could feel so much? Since she and Jason had drifted apart, she kept her free time full of dates with guys from Malibu, or some billionaire playboy that caught her eye.

Frank became the god of war animals, and still acts as advisor to the praetors of New Rome. He and Hazel had long agreed to have an open marriage. Not that they didn't love each other, they just wanted to keep it fresh. He has a demigod child here and there, but mostly stays faithful to Hazel.

Hazel became the goddess of gold, and mostly keeps to herself in her palace, besides the odd mortal company. She has explored the modern world, trying everything there was, that the 1930's didn't.

Leo never accepted immortality, and married Calypso, where they then opened up their dream shop. They spent twenty years running it together, until Leo died of a heart attack on September first, 2043. A memorial was built in his honor in 2050 by Jason, and was placed on Olympus, in the Garden of the Remembered, designed by Annabeth Chase to honor those lost in the wars for Olympus.

Calypso, since she was immortal, could never be with Leo in Elysium. She mourns for him still, and had abandoned their shop, once a warm festive place, now cold and empty without the son of Hephaestus' fire.

Nico Di Angelo became the god of shadows and retribution, and his husband, Will Solace became the god of reflections. They live happily on Olympus, with their adoptive daughter Bianca, and her brother Michael Yew Di Angelo. Nico still thinks about Percy from time to time, and has fulfilled his last wishes.

Reyna became the goddess of courage, and works with Frank as advisor to the Praetors of New Rome. She never forgot Percy, and she has lived alone ever since, holding onto the last hope she has for Percy to return.

The Olympian Council, along with the other gods, are split in two, with those loyal to Zeus on one side, Those loyal to Poseidon on the other. Hades had decided to join Poseidon, and together they are fighting the king of the gods, and his loyal followers. The camp has been affected as well, with the campers' fights being more than arguments, and other cases ending in the infirmary. When will the violence end? Maybe never, all because of the decision to send a god's son to eternal torture.

Percy struggled to open his eyes, they were so swollen. All he could do was hear Raven's chuckles, and brace himself for what the god would do to him next. He has done so many things already. He's brought in his old enemies, like Gaea and Kronos, or atleast some figments of them. He brought monsters like the Manticore, and Kelli the Empousa. He watched them as they tortured Percy, made him want to die even more.

He's taken him to Tartarus, where he had to fight off monsters until he had been beaten and trampled on. He's bathed him in boiling acid, and ripped off his skin, inch by inch. Every time that happened though, he lost his little brand, so every time, he was branded again. He had started to get numb to the pain. He could barely feel anything anymore.

He had finally been able to open his eyes, and Raven was standing before him, his special knife in his hand. The knife was enchanted, to create a scar that never really healed, and stayed as if it were recently cut into his skin.

"Wakey, wakey, Jackson. I would say eggs and bacey, but that would bring your hopes up too high. You haven't eaten since you've been here, am I right?"A hunger pang answered. Hunger gnawed at Percy's stomach for over five thousand years. He was used to it by now, but it was still painful. Percy sent a glare to Raven, who smirked in response, and punched his gut, which made Percy retch, and with nothing to retch, he simply spasmed in his chair, chains tied around his arms and legs.

Raven chuckled amusedly, as if seeing a man suffer was amusing. "Five thousand years, and you're still not used to that."

Percy responded, "Five thousand years… And you still can't throw a decent punch."

Raven growled, "And you still have that smart mouth on you." Raven punched Percy's face, and he, along with the chair, fell to the floor. Percy groaned. Raven then said in a cold voice, "Five thousand years I have tried to be friendly. Three thousand years I have tried to get rid of that mouth. And nothing has changed. I am tired of it. And I will make you pay."

Raven ripped Percy up by his hair, and the sound of his scalp ripping from his skull was loudly heard. Raven ignored it, and broke Percy's chains. Still holding on to his hair, Raven dragged Percy over to the doorway, where Raven's servants stood, warriors with their mouths sewn shut. He told one of them, "Get the thread and needle."

The servant nodded in affirmation, and somberly walked down the hall. A minute later, he appeared with a spool of thread, and a bone needle. Raven took them from the servant's hands, and dragged Percy into the room across the hall. Inside, there were chains hanging along the far wall. A table to the side contained a number of torture tools, much too familiar for Percy.

Raven, still ripping Percy's scalp, dragged him over to the wall, and snapped the shackles tight against Percy's wrist. His ankles were next. Raven then said, emotionless, "You know what this thread does? It makes you silent. Unable to talk at all." He threaded the needle, then added, "Let's see how your lips look with stitches."

Raven pierced the needle through Percy's bottom lip, and he screamed in agony. Raven leisurely pierced the top lip, and continued the cycle, until his mouth was sewn in a row of X's.

"That's better." Raven said casually. "Way less noise around here." Percy struggled in his chains, trying to scream at the top of his lungs, but unable to make a sound. He could barely breathe, whether it be from his mouth being sewn shut, or the anxiety he was going through.

This was the last straw. Percy had pulled through all of Raven's other tortures, but this? Never being able to speak again? That is what broke the camel's back. Something inside Percy shattered. All this time, he had hoped that this was some cruel joke, or a terrible, realistic dream. That hope was now gone. That was the day, that the last shred of the old Percy Jackson was gone, the day that he was officially broken beyond repair.

Raven unchained him, and he fell to the floor. Raven smiled cruelly, fully realizing that Percy would be no trouble now. Raven spoke to two of his servants in some kind of native language, and they grabbed each of his arms. They hoisted him up, and followed Raven outside.

In the scorching heat, there was a large pit lined with spikes. Raven put Riptide in Percy's hands, and threw him to the bottom of the pit. Inside the pit, there were bones and rags littering the ground.

Raven yelled out, "Good luck on this beast, Jackson. But it's not like you'll survive. And this time," ,Raven cruelly added, "You won't come back."

Inside the pit, Percy now stood, looking around him, Riptide held defiantly in his hands. But nothing was in there with him.

Suddenly as he had let his guard down, the bones in the pit began to arrange themselves, each one intertwining into a larger piece. After the bones had stopped merging, a larger human skeleton with malevolent orange eyes stood before him, the bones rattled and creaked as he moved.

His mouth was orange with fire, and smoke escaped from his rib cage. Percy raised Riptide, and faced the skeletal figure. It inhaled deeply, and Percy rolled to the side before the blast of fire hit him. Heat rolled off the flames, and it seared the white strip in his hair off. Percy charged it, and stabbed into it's ribs. It hissed, and whipped around, making Percy lose grip of his sword, and he flew into the side of the pit.

He picked himself up, only to be thrown down by a bony hand sweeping his legs. He heard his leg crack, and it went crooked. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. The skeleton began inhaling, ready to incinerate Percy into ashes.

"So, this is how the great Percy Jackson dies? From a simple little Gashadokuro? I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Raven chuckled.

Percy stared down the beast about to kill him. He thought about Annabeth, and Sally and Paul. His little sister, running around the house, laughing her head off, as Percy chased her with a lion mane around his neck. He remembered the first time Annabeth had kissed him, before he had gone and caused mount St. Helens to erupt. His mom's blue cookies, and the hoof-prints on Paul's prius. All of his happy memories came to mind, as if Hestia were watching over him, making sure his last moments were spent in bliss.

He felt the heat sting his face, and suddenly felt nothing. He opened his eyes, to see black. Shards of light floated around him, and he felt a calmness wash over him, for the first time in over five thousand years. He began to walk forward, not knowing where he was going in any sense.

As he walked farther out, memories sparked from the shards. Memories of the time he had defeated the minotaur. When he had been given his first quest. When he and Annabeth had kissed underwater. Every memory he had ever experienced, and even some that he hadn't ever seen.

He then saw a shard that showed a pale woman with midnight black hair. Her eyes, green and benevolent with energy, pierced everything.

Percy was mesmerized by the image, and it gave him a heart attack when it said, "Perseus Jackson. The time has come for you to ascend your current state. Will you not say a word?"

The woman stepped from behind the shard. Percy stood there, as if waiting for an explanation. She then said, "I am Chaos, the beginning and the end of all the Greek pantheon, as well as many others."

Percy pondered for a second, then nodded in understanding. Chaos' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Good. Most people throw themselves to my feet on our first encounter. This a promising start."Percy tried to speak, but again, the stitches prevented him. Chaos snapped her fingers, and the stitches disappeared. Percy opened and closed his mouth, stretching out his jaw, before saying, "Why would you need me, Lady Chaos?"

"For now, all you need to know, is that I'm offering you a chance to make a difference in the universe. A purpose."

"Okay, sign me up."

"You're willing to just give your life away to a cause you know nothing about? Just like that?"

"Might as well. It appears I owe you anyways, saving my life back there."

"Very well. First, we must get you in proper shape. You know, exercise, proper diet, ability training, et cetera." She snapped her fingers and the two turned into thousands of shards, flying through the empty blackness. Percy felt like he was nothing and everything at the same time, omniscient yet unable to know anything. They rematerialized, along with a large room, including a large fireplace and and a floor-to-ceiling window.

Chaos stood in front of the window, watching the darkness outside. She motioned for him to come closer, and he hesitantly stepped forward. Out the window, the same dark haze of the Void surrounding it, Chaos looked out longingly, as if she were seeing something pleasant, just out of reach.

Percy asked, "Am I supposed to see something too?"

She shook her head, and said, "No. Not yet. But you will see things you wish you didn't, after a while."

"Well, that sounds just great."

She plastered on a sad smile, and said, "Your sarcasm just might lift a few spirits. Even the smallest humor can make a great difference in this place."

"Why do you stay here of it's so bad? You're the creator, so couldn't you just do your little 'turn into shards' thing and go somewhere, I don't know, less gloomy?"

"This place is a paradise and a prison for me, almost like Calypso and Ogygia. That was the inspiration behind it. I can make this place look like anything, but I cannot leave. Someone has to stay to keep it in check, and my siblings are much too… Childish."

"You have siblings?"

"Yes, yes. The typical older sibling that make messes for you to clean up. Except instead of a mess, he leaves a path of destruction for me to reverse."

"He sounds lovely."

"You have no idea."

Percy chuckled. They looked out into the gloom in complete silence, enjoying a moment of peace. Time seemed like an unknown comfort in this place. Percy couldn't tell how long it had passed before Chaos spoke again. "And what of the other sibling?"

Chaos looked out the window once more, and exhaled through her nose. "He has long cut his ties from us. He chose a different life many life times ago." Percy nodded, saying nothing more as silence progressed into the exchange.

Chaos ended that silence. "So, I'm guessing you're wondering about the details of this job offer. I can tell you this: You become the commander of my armies, you become my right hand man, representing me in places I cannot go. You will be an assassin, trained by the finest. Your past life is like something that never happened as so far as anyone else is concerned, not to mention you'll be paid quite nicely."

Percy pondered for a moment. Could he really do this? Just leave all of it behind as if it were a bad dream, and live a new life, just like that? Would Annabeth have wanted him to do this?

Before he could question anymore, he said the first answer at the top of his head.

"Sure, why not?"

Chaos blinked in surprise. "Not the first time someone has used that answer, but they were never so calm about it.."

"You know me, gotta be chill about everything, right?" he smiled for a moment. A new life would be good for him. He could no longer be the Seaweed Brain that Annabeth loved. He could no longer act like he didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't live like his old self. Percy Jackson was no more. He was gone as soon as Zeus had cast him out, as soon as Raven had tortured him. His smile had disappeared.

"Percy? Are you okay?""Please. Percy is dead," The raven haired boy said darkly, "And from his ashes, the Assassin of Chaos will rise. His name will be Ira, Wrath of Chaos."


	4. Chapter 3: The Mission

_On Felgarin..._

Percy dodged and snaked through the trenches and obstacles of the battlefield. Starships battled in the sky, and shots fired from both sides whizzed past Percy's ears. He finally made his way to the army of Chaos's base camp. He walked up to a man in a sergeant uniform. He saluted Percy, and said, "You must be Chaos's champion. What is your name, my lord?"

He pondered for a moment. What should he name himself? Definitely not his old name, at least not his last name. Then he said, "I am Perseus Rell. You shall address me as sir, General Rell, or lord."

"Yes sir."

Perseus walked over to the command center, and asked the man in front of the hologram, "What's the situation?"

"Who are you?"

"I am your new general. Now, what's the situation?"

"Sectors 8 and 9 are to the south, and under heavy fire. We can't get our battleships in range of the enemy base due to the AA guns. And we are Sector 3, sir."

"Very well captain. I will take care of the AA guns, while you get your available men to Sector 8 and 9. And make sure the Battleships hold their fire until my command."

"Yes sir." He saluted, and Perseus teleported to the fortress. He scared a few enemies as he appeared in front of them. He quickly drew Riptide and sliced the enemy soldiers in half. Perseus examined the blue-green blood on his blade. He wiped it on the enemies' clothes, grabbed one of their rifles, and marched into the black stone fortress.

Perseus ran into a full battalion of soldiers, and he cut them down with a deadly combination of Riptide and the rifle. Within a minute, the whole battalion was dead on the floor before Percy, blue-green blood everywhere. He stepped over the mass of bloody corpses and ran down the white panel hall. At the end, there were huge gold doors, and Perseus pushed open the doors hesitantly. Inside was a huge room with a throne on the end. The man occupying it was a huge man with black messy hair, red eyes, and a scraggly short beard. He had a red stripe over the bridge of his nose. He smiled at Perseus's presence, and grabbed his huge war hammer. He hit the hilt against the floor, cracking the marble. He stood up and said, "Perseus. You chose service to Chaos I see."

"Who are you?"

"For now, just call me Tsen. That name will register later in your life, when my older brother teaches you the truth. If you survive."

"I will survive, and I will take your head with me."

"We shall see, son of Poseidon." He swung his hammer towards Perseus, who dodged it and sliced at his leg. He laughed as the sword bounced harmlessly off of him. Percy shot the rifle at his chest, only to be ricocheted into the far wall. He said as he chuckled, "Who do you think I am? A mere mortal?"

Perseus heard something in his mind say, _Use the knife._ He looked to his belt, where a knife had magically appeared. He drew it and stabbed Tsen in the chest, piercing him and causing his yell of pain. He took the knife out and fell to his knees. He laughed as he began dissolving into earth, "This is not the last you see of me, servant of Chaos. You will know the truth in time." His mouth showed an evil grin for the last time as his face turned to sand. The sand blew away in the wind, and his laugh echoed through the throne room. Perseus hefted the abandoned the hammer, which had shrunk to his size. He put it on his back, and it shifted to a military backpack. Perseus set a bomb on the window overlooking the battle and pressed the detonator. Glass shattered to the floor, and Perseus walked out onto the AA gun deck. Soldiers spotted him, and fired their rifles at him, which he shot them easily with his rifle. When their were only bodies left. Perseus went to work, placing the bombs on the AA guns. He backed into the throne room, and pressed the detonator, causing a huge explosion to blind him. He blinked the white spots out of his eyes, and took the holo from his belt, where the image of Section 3 captain appeared. Perseus said to the image,

"The AA guns are taken care of. Do you have Sections 8 and 9 out of the firefight?" "No sir. They are under too heavy of fire, and I can't get anyone over there."

"I'll handle it. Get the battleships ready for my signal."

"Yes sir." The blue hologram disappeared, and Perseus put it back on his belt. He looked at the battlefield, and saw the enemy closing in on the black uniforms of his men. He teleported quickly to the men, grabbed the mounted heavy gun, and fired on the enemy. Blue-green blood was everywhere, and the soldiers of Section 8 and 9 fought fiercer with new hope. Perseus plowed enemy soldiers down, and soon, the place seemed abandoned, only corpses and Chaos's soldiers left.

Perseus commanded the men to get to the command center, and teleported to the _Gauntlet,_ the flagship of Chaos's navy. The captain saluted him, and Perseus stood on the observation deck, securing the army's position. After the soldiers were at the command center Perseus said, "Fire on the fortress."

"Fire!" Great booms filled the air as the fortress came crashing down on the retreating enemy army. The crew of the operating deck let out intense cheers and Perseus watched the enemy become no more.

 _50 Void years (50 earth days) later..._

 _On Valchant, Headquarters of the Army of Chaos…_

Perseus walked down the lines of the honor guard as he made his way towards Chaos's office. He knocked, and entered. The room was black and grey room, with a sleek black couch in front of a glossy desk. Chaos stood in front of the huge window as Perseus stood at the door. She turned, and said, "Ah, Perseus. Another mission successful. Well done."

Perseus had a somewhat different voice now. It was deeper, darker, and more powerful, yet it was the same voice at the same time. He said in his changed voice, "As usual. Why did you require my presence?"

"There is something stirring on the planet Earth. The Olympians have asked for aid, and I am sending you and Sections 1 through 6. I'm sorry to make you do this Perseus, but the situation is dire."

Perseus's face contorted in bitter memory. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow by Void standards."

"I shall tell the others, Lady creator."

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Percy." She smiled, and Perseus said, "Just like I told you not to call me that."

"Laugh more, it's not healthy to be serious all the time."

"I will try my lady, but it's become painful." He slammed his right fist against his left pectoral, and walked out of Chaos's office.

He walked into the Section Captain's quarters, where his new friends were playing poker. Luke growled at Travis Stoll, "Stop putting cards in your sleeve Travis!"

"I can't help it!" He countered.

They turned to see Perseus, who removed his hood, causing Luke and Travis to wince at his scars. The knife Raven used to carve into his skin was enchanted. No matter what healing technique that was applied to them, they permanently looked like they were recently carved into his face. He sat down at the table, bitterness evident in his eyes. He looked to the group of captains. First, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, and old friend of Perseus. Then Travis, son of Hermes, twin of Connor Stoll, and a good friend in his old life. Next to him was a bald kid with lavender eyes named Solan, from Evenen, the sorcery planet. Solan was very wise, being a prodigy on his planet. He studies other worlds, and has a curious attitude. He also researched other forms of ancient magic, like… Well, it's better not to mention. Perseus then looked at the black haired girl with black eyes named Avery from the shadow planet of Fardusk. Avery reminded Perseus of Nico. She was pale and skinny with long hair, and she always wore black. She even had the same somber look in her eyes, giving up hope that she would be loved. She didn't like to look at her very long, or it would bring up bad memories. Perseus moved on to the redhead jock next to her, Samson from the fighting planet of Steerdax. He's your typical jock: Huge muscles, athletic personality. Only one thing made him different: He was scared of people. A traumatizing event he never talks about caused this. Because he knew what it was like to have a bad past, Perseus never pushed. He looked to the little blond boy with his nose stuck in a book. His name is James, and he's an emotion reader from Asokanan, the college planet. James was short, skinny, he had short blond hair, and he could tell what someone was feeling. Perseus was unnerved by James's behavior around him or Samson. He looked at the person nearest to him, and almost smiled. Next to him was the brown haired girl named Kira from the sea planet of Atalanta. Unknown to her, Perseus was reminded of the good days by her. Her straight brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her beautiful Caribbean sea eyes reminded him the part of Earth he had loved. But the sparks in her eyes when she was up to something made Perseus feel loved again. He snapped out of his daydreaming, and hesitated for a moment, but quickly said,

"We're going to earth."

Luke and Travis, co-captains of Section three, paled a bit. Solan seemed fascinated, having only heard stories about Earth. James looked up nervously from his book, sensing the panic among the old demigods, but soon went back to the only thing that could help from sensing the emotions: his book. Samson and Avery said nothing as usual. Luke got over the shock and asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Very well. Who all is going?"

"Sections 1 through 6. Now, quit your poker game and get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes sir. See ya Percy-"

"That isn't my name anymore."

"Sorry sir. Goodnight."

Luke and Travis walked nervously off to Section 3 sleeping quarters. James seemed to sense the tension between the three, and asked Perseus, "Why are you guys so nervous when talking about Earth?"

"An old life. One that I want to be kept in the past."

He looked at him with nervousness, and rushed off to bed. Samson made his usual goodnight nod and went to Section 4 quarters. Solan told everyone goodnight and went to Section two quarters. Avery sighed and walked into Section 6 quarters, leaving Perseus and Kira. Kira glanced at Perseus and smiled. Perseus was almost tempted to smile back, but he refrained, remembering the last time he loved anyone. She asked quietly, "Why do you do that?"

"And what is that?"

"You keep yourself from smiling. Why?"

"I don't want to show weakness now, do I?"

"And why do you act so cold? Travis and Luke said that you used to smile a lot more-"

"Used to. That was before I knew about the world."

"Not everyone is out to betray you. I'm not."

She grabbed Perseus's hand, and Perseus almost returned it. But he reluctantly pulled away and said, "I've had too many experiences with betrayal to feel like this. It's simple emotions that lies to us." He walked away slowly, and closed his door behind him. He took off his clothes and changed, revealing the scars all over his body. He laid down in his bed, his eyes wide awake in the pitch black darkness. Sleep finally got the best of him, and he drifted off to sleep.

Perseus jerked up in a cold sweat. More nightmares. He rubbed his hand against his face. He looked at the alarm clock with drowsy eyes to read 12:45 AM. He swung his legs to the floor, and got dressed. As he laced his boots, he heard a soft knock on the door. He slipped his shirt and jacket on, and opened the door to see Kira. She looked beautiful , but she looked like she never went to bed. She said, "I couldn't sleep, and wondered if you had the same luck."

"Yeah. Come in."

She stepped in the room. Percy offered coffee, which Kira accepted, and they sat in silence. Finally, Kira said,  
"Perseus? I would like to apologize for my behaviour last night."

"No, no you're fine. I reacted a bit harsh. I should apologize."

"I shouldn't have been so pushy."

"You were curious. That is all."

"Speaking of which. Why did you and Section 3 captains seem so nervous when you mentioned Earth?"

"That's where we're from. And the people we're allying with were part of our pasts."

"I see why you were so nervous. I'm sorry for that. That's how I felt when we fought on my home planet."

"The problem I have with going back is a friend I had left with the bastard that gave me these scars."

She stayed silent, and a look of understanding passed between them for a while. By the time they noticed the time, Luke was knocking on Perseus's door, saying it's time to go. Perseus and Kira looked away and walked out to the common area, where the rest of them were waiting. Perseus grabbed his trench coat, putting the hood over his face.

They walked behind Perseus to the launch room. They walked into the sealed room and closed the twelve inch steel door behind them. Chaos stood before them, and the group shuffled around nervously, except Perseus. She said to them all,

"You are going ahead of the rest of your Section to secure a strategy for the army. We are to work with the leaders of the planet, the Olympian gods, and their children. We cannot use Perseus's name, for he must keep his identity secret. You shall address him as general, sir, or David. Any questions?"

Solan asked, "Why is Perseus's identity to be kept secret?"

"It might jeopardize the mission. Any explanation is for Perseus to decide. Anyone else?"

Everyone else stayed silent, and Chaos said, "Good. Get ready to deploy now." She breathed and raised her arms, and the group of captains stood still. A portal began opening, a spiral of grey and black tinting the room. Perseus stepped in first, and the rest soon followed, Chaos at the back.

They appeared on a hill overlooking Camp Half Blood, and the Olympians were waiting. They looked at the captains unimpressed, then gave Perseus a strange look. Zeus asked, "Where is the rest of your army? And who is the fool that has his hood on?"

Chaos chuckled as Perseus said, "Being Chaos's champion, I am your superior. Act like it."

Chaos interrupted before Zeus had a fit, "The rest of the army is coming at a later time. And please excuse my champion, he's impertinent."

"Reminds me of a kid. Son of my brother here, who committed treason."

Poseidon's eyes flashed as he said, "That was never proven brother. You just wanted to blame him."

Perseus resisted the urge to strangle his uncle, and said, "It will be a pleasure to serve under brats."

Zeus's head turned red. "You dare call me a brat? Are you willing to face the consequences?"

"Of what, you? Don't make me laugh."

Chaos stepped in and said mentally to Perseus, _David, the last thing we need right now is more enemies. Please, don't dwell on your bitterness. For the sake of this mission._

 _Yes ma'am._ He thought bitterly.

He said, "Due to my mission, I will not argue with you further. Now, if you please, I need to know what I'm dealing with. Show me your children."

Zeus humphed, and walked the group over to the Big house, where Chiron waited. He was telling Will Solace to go gather herbs from the forest. Will looked at the group approaching group, but soon went to finish the task Chiron had for him. Chiron looked at the leaders of the army of Chaos, and asked the Olympians, "And who are these young people?"

Zeus spat, "They are apparently the best of the army of Chaos. They are here to help defeat the rising enemy."

"Lord Zeus, I will be honored by such."

"I would watch the one with the hood, he seems to be a handful."

Travis and Luke stayed in the middle of the group, trying to hide their faces. But sure enough, Chiron spotted them. He asked the Olympians, "You do know that you have children in this group?"

Hermes looked through the group, and tears filled his eyes. He walked to them, and stretched his arms out. Travis and Luke hugged him, and they just stood there, enjoying each other's company. He looked at Travis and said, "I thought you were dead." He looked at Luke and said, "And you were dead. How is this possible?"

Chaos stated, "Many of my army has been given second chances, and Luke has earned it. Travis was almost dead when I saved him and offered him a job."

Hermes reluctantly nodded and hugged his sons one last time, then went back to the Olympians. Zeus then said, "Very well. We should be going, farewell, and good luck Chiron."

"Yes my lord."

They flashed out, and he looked to Chaos, "And who are you, my lady?"

"I am lady Chaos Chiron. I have come to help secure the alliance."

Chiron bowed and said, "My lady! Please forgive my blindness."

"You are fine. Please, rise."

He rose, and looked at Perseus strangely. What was the deal with people looking at him like that?

 _Your aura of power, 'David',_ Chaos responded on cue.

He nodded, and Chiron asked, "May I know the names of those I do not know?"

"Yes. The bald one is Solan, Section 2 leader. This is Kira, Section 1 leader. You already know Travis and Luke, co-leaders of Section 3. This is Samson, Section 4 leader. This is James, Section 5 leader. And this is Avery, Section 6 leader."

"It is nice to meet you all. Who is this one?" He pointed at Perseus.

"This is David, my champion and general for the army of Chaos."

"It is nice to meet you as well, David."

"You might regret that stance in time, Chiron." Chaos joked. Perseus looked back at her thought, _Really?_ Chiron simply nodded and said, "I'm sure we'll get along alright."

Chaos said, "Only time will tell. By the way, if it is alright with you, my soldiers will live temporarily in cabins that fit their home planet."  
"That will work my Lady. You will have to let me know which cabin they choose."

Perseus said, "I will tell you. Kira and I, Poseidon cabin. Solan, Hecate. Travis and Luke, Obviously Hermes. Samson, Ares. James, Athena. Avery, Hades."  
Chiron said, "Unfortunately, only Travis will be able to be in Hermes cabin. There is only room for one."

"Very well. Luke, Aphrodite."

He looked at Perseus and glared. He looked at him, and Luke looked down. Chiron said, "Okay. Chaos, would you like to live in the Big House?"

"That is fine, Chiron."

"Yes, My lady. You'll have to excuse me at the moment, for I have archery to teach. I will see you at dinner." He galloped off to the archery range, and Chaos walked into the Big House. Perseus saw someone looking at him through the window, but before he could go investigate, James asked, "Is there a reason everyone but the Hermes cabin is happy?"

"Travis is a son of Hermes. His brother and Katie will probably kill him with hugs and slaps."

Travis nervously said, "Yeah… Do you have an extra one of those hoods, David?"

"No."

"Okay… Just wonderin."

Avery asked, "One question: Which cabin is which?"

"Oh yes. Luke, Travis, show James, Avery, and Samson where they go. I will show the others."

Luke, Travis, Avery, James, and Samson went off one direction, while Perseus, Kira, and Solan went the other. As they were walking, Solan asked, "How do you know so much about the Olympians?"

"Not right now. I will explain later."

Solan looked at Perseus, as if trying to pick his brain apart. Not getting anywhere, he looked back in front of them. Perseus took them to the Commons area, and Perseus told Kiraa, "Stay here. I will take you to your cabin after I take Solan. Don't move. Come, Solan."

Solan followed as they walked up to the engraved brick cabin. His eyes lit up as they walked in the door. Magical items laid around everywhere, and Solan ran over to the first thing he saw, and began studying it. Unknown to him, the first thing he saw was an ordinary pencil. Perseus let him study it, and went back to the Commons, where Kira looked fascinated at the basketball court. When Perseus walked over to her, she asked, "What is that?"

"It's a basketball court. You play basketball on it."

"It looks fun. Could we play?"

"Maybe later. Come."

She followed on Perseus's heels into Poseidon cabin. She looked amazed by the inside of the now abandoned cabin. Some of Percy's clothes were still in the floor, and his minotaur horn hung along the wall. Perseus sat down on the bunk, and Kira said, "I think someone is already there."  
"There hasn't been anyone here for 50 days."

"How do you know?"

He looked around to make sure no one was listening, then said, "He was the only one living here last time I checked. But it looks like there's someone new." He pointed over to the unmade bed, with dirty clothes all over it. Kira said, "Seems there is."

They caught each other's stare. This happened a lot lately, even when Perseus had his hood. He looked away quickly and said, "We must train your water powers. Let's go to the canoeing lake."

Kira looked at him strangely, but followed him to the lake. After hours of no success, the conch horn sounded, and Perseus led Kira to the dining pavilion.

They walked right into the makeout session of Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace. Before Kira could fall on them, Perseus caught her and pulled her back. Jason got up and began yelling,

"Watch where you're going! And who are you?"  
Perseus grabbed Jason's throat and said in a whisper, "You do not yell at her. Do you understand?"

Jason attempted to punch him, only to be sprawled on the ground. Perseus glared down at Annabeth, who glared equally menacingly. Kira put her hand on his chest and said, "Calm down David! Before one of your episodes happen!"

Perseus was immediately calmed by her hand, and he pushed by the now standing Jason, pushing him back on the ground. Annabeth rose, glaring at them, and helped Jason back up. She yelled out as Perseus was walking to the pavilion, "Who do you think you are?"

He turned and said, "Your savior. And you should treat me as such."

He then turned back around and left for the Dining Pavilion.


	5. Chapter 4: Commotion

**Chapter 4: Commotion**

 __

 _Nico POV…_

I was sitting in cabin, minding my business, and next thing I know, I have someone moving in my cabin and telling me things will be explained later. I didn't even know her name, and here she was acting like this stuff happened every day to her.

She sat there the whole time, staring at the shadows. Almost like what I did all the time. Wait, that's my job! How dare she! I walked up to her angrily, and that's when she said, "Nice place. Nico, right?"

"How do you know my name?"  
"The shadows told me." Okay. Creepy lady on aisle five.

"The what?"

"The shadows. Aren't you a son of Hades?"

"Yes, but the shadows don't talk to me."

"They try. You just have to have an open ear. You'll never know if you don't try."  
I looked at the shadow, and listened closely. I could hear whispering, calling my name. Okay, I think I'm going crazy now.

"What do you hear?"

"They're calling my name. Strange whispers."

"Listen closer."

I did so, and I heard much louder voices say, _Finally! Someone finally listens. You'd think a child of Hades would be able to hear us, but no, they're so deaf to our pleas._

 _Excuse me?_

 _You heard me. About time too._

 _I'm gonna talk to the girl now, bye._

 _How despicable._

I turned to this girl, and she looked like a female version of me. Skinny, pale, black hair and eyes. The similarities were scary, but there was one thing she had that I didn't: Her smile emanated shadows, as if one of those shadows had possessed her. She closed her mouth and said, "I am from a different world. The name of it is Fardusk, the shadow planet in the outer galaxy. You are a son of Hades, right?"

"Correct."

"Just checking. So what exactly do you do around here?"

"Oh you know, burial rites during wars, staying out of the way at camp, explore the Underworld when needed. What do you do?"

"I am captain of Section 6 in Chaos's army."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right, did you say Chaos? As in the creator and all Chaos?"

"Yes. Only I wouldn't say that in front of her. Kinda annoys her. More will be explained at campfire tonight."

Of course. Pushes me out again. Just like me.

 _Third POV…_

"Travis?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Connor ran up to him and tackled him into a hug. Travis wrapped his arms around him too, missing his brother. Katie walked up to him and slapped him upside the head. She exclaimed, "Where have you been?!"

He rubbed his head and asked, "Is that all the hello I'm gonna get?"  
She hugged him, tears in her eyes, "We thought you were dead."

"And I'm sorry for that."

She wiped her eyes on his shirt, and noticed what he was wearing. "What are you wearing?"

"It's complicated. And a long story. I'll tell you after dinner."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

They stayed silent and hugged for a long time, before finally letting go of each other. Travis grabbed one of Katie's hands and squeezed it. She smiled, and they went to the canoe lake, leaving the third wheel Connor all alone at Hermes Cabin. He shrugged and followed after them.

 _Annabeth POV…_

One moment I'm kissing my boyfriend Jason, the next I'm almost fallen on by a girl in a military uniform. The man behind her catches her, and soon they leave with Jason sprawled on the ground, and me glaring at the guy as he was walking up. I helped Jason up, and he grumbled, "Who does he think he is?"

"He says he's our 'savior'. There's been a few of them walking around today. When I asked who they were and why they were here, they said that everything will be explained later."

He just sat there, watching me with concerned eyes. I asked, "What?"

He sighed and replied, "Nothing. Do you ever wonder what happened to Percy?"

"Of course not. I have you."

He smiled and kissed me. But I knew he was still worried. Even after the fighting, he still cared for Percy. But Percy was gone. He needed to get it through his head.

 _Luke…_

It was uncomfortable to be back. Even worse, I was put in Aphrodite cabin. I sighed as I place my bag on an empty bunk and sat down. I placed my head in my hands. What would happen when the older campers saw me? What would Annabeth think?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard something fall down to the floor. I looked up and saw Drew, with wide eyes. She stuttered, "L-l-Luke? I-is that you?"

"Long story. Something to explain later."

"I-I-I see. What are you doing here?"  
"No room in Hermes cabin. Is there a problem?"

"N-n-no, not at all! I-i-if it's what you want."

"You don't need to fear me. I'm not the same as when I was angry and bitter."

She stared at me as if I was a monster. I got up and walked out to the forest, to Zeus's fist. I stayed there, wishing they didn't hate me, until I heard the conch horn sounded, and I headed off to face the camp that I had betrayed.

 _Now back to Perseus…_

Perseus walked to the dining pavilion with Kira, ignoring the strange looks from the campers. Samson and James seemed to have fit in well, and Avery was socializing to Nico, who kept exchanging weird glances with her. She was probably explaining shadow speak to him. Annabeth walked in with the other Athena kids, and looked at James strangely. The Hecate kids already seemed to be annoyed by Solan's constant questions, and Travis was being smothered in hugs. Luke walked in finally, and everyone gasped. He walked through the silent sea of bodies and sat himself down at Aphrodite table. They skittered like horses, but soon calmed down enough to only fidget.

Perseus remembered how he did that when someone would touch him. For about 30 of his 50 years in the Void, he couldn't be touched by anyone, accidental or not. Kira changed that when she became a captain.

 _ **Flashback on Atalanta...**_  
Perseus ran through alleys, slicing the Atalantan rebels. The rebels consisted mostly of the natives, mermen, and they were holding many civilians of the city of Cranet under hostage. Perseus knew he had to keep from being caught, or thousands of innocents would die. He may have lost most of his remorse, but he didn't want innocent blood on his hands.

He climbed up a barnacle crusted wall, and looked out over Cranet. His eyes caught something bad. Women and children were being corralled into the city center by vicious mermen. They raised their spears at a girl fighting back, and Perseus became enraged. He used the water around him to push him to the city center. He sliced through the mermen easily, and they were surprised to say the least. When Perseus had finished, he checked to see if the civilians were safe, then haloed Section 3 captain. But the image that showed was not him. Instead, a merman captain was standing over the Section 3 captain's body. His voice creaked as he said,

"Unlike you, your army doesn't do well in the sea. Surrender, and I shall not kill the rest."

"I will find you, and kill you."

"We'll see." The image disappeared, and Perseus jumped onto the nearby roof. He looked at the command center, and saw a large bulk of mermen corralling his men into the prison. He felt the water push around him, and looked over to see the girl. She said, "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous for you."

"I can handle myself."

"Then I am not responsible for what happens."

"Deal. My name is Kira. Yours?"

"Just call me David."

"Okay, David, let's go kill some rebel scum!"

She jumped up and landed on the next roof. Perseus followed quickly after her, much to her surprise. She asked, "Are you Atalantan?"

"No. It's complicated."

She looked at him strangely, then continued to jump over. A few minutes later, they were on the outskirts of the command center. They snuck around the mermen, then made it to the command tent. Perseus whispered, "Stay here. Keep hidden."

"I can't do that."

"And why is that?"

"That rebel killed my parents. I need to do this."

"Killing him won't replace them."

"How do you know?"

"My parents were killed. And I killed the one who did it. It changed nothing."

She sighed quietly, and said, "I have to. I promised them I would."

"Ugh. Come on, we must hurry, before we-"

Kira was scooped up, and Perseus sliced at the person's knees. The blade harmlessly bounced off, and Perseus was hit in the head from behind.

He woke up tied to a chair, and the man he had tried to slice at was in front of him. The man seemed to be made of stone, and his face was an obsidian black. He kept a scowl on his face as Perseus shook his head. The man's voice sounded like flint against stone as he said, "Hello. So, you're the champion of Chaos. Such a weakling. Why are you really here, besides killing lowly rebels?"

"To kill you, Gral."

He laughed, then asked, "You, kill me? Oh don't make me laugh."

"Already did. Goodbye."

"And why is that?"

Perseus had been working on his restraints the whole time he was unconscious, and he punched Gral straight in the face, chunks of rock flying. Gral sprawled on the floor, grasping the space that once contained a chunk of his face. Perseus held his fist for a moment, before realigning the knuckles. He tested out his hand, then stabbed at Gral's space in his face. It went through his other cheek, and he growled in pain. Perseus then stabbed into Gral's throat, silencing Gral permanently. Perseus capped Riptide, and walked out the tent, to see Kira had already escaped, and stood at the entrance smiling.

"What took you so long?"  
"Killing my target. It's hard to kill a man made of stone."

"Excuses." She smirked at him, and he walked past her. She quickly followed, and they finally made it to the command tent. They silently moved towards the tent. Perseus gave Kira a sign to move to the other entrance, and barged into the tent, surprising some rebel soldiers. He uncapped Riptide, and sliced the guards in half. Kira sliced the other two before they could do anything. They stood before the commander, weapons drawn, and Kira ran up to him and grabbed his armor. She lifted her dagger to his throat, and Perseus said,

"Kira… We need him alive."

"I have come to avenge my parents. Tell the spirits that Kira sent you."  
"I don't remember you." He said calmly.

She looked down, tears evident in her eyes. "They cared for you. Raised you. Helped you. They treated you like family!"  
"Oh. those people. I remember the joy I had in killing them."

Kira slit his throat before Perseus could stop her. He fell to the floor, and Perseus yelled, "I needed information! He was the only one that knew what I needed to know!"  
"Why didn't you try to stop me?!"  
"I _did_ try to stop you!"

"Well, next time be more convincing!"

"We don't have time to argue. We have to get my men back. Are you in or not?"

"Fine." They ran towards the prison, killing the rebels off easily. Perseus ended up surrounded by dead bodies, and Kira unlocked the door, letting the soldiers out. Some were carrying out the fallen. Perseus turned away, and haloed Chaos. Her image appeared, and Perseus said,

"Gral is dead, and the rebellion is in tatters."

"What of the leader?"

"Dead before I could get the information."

"How?"

"Gral killed him before I could get to him." He lied.

"Very well. I will wait to debrief you at Valchant."

"Lady Chaos, there is a girl here. She could be useful."

"Very well. If she wishes to join, then you have my blessing."

"Yes madam."

The image disappeared, and Kira was standing there, staring at Perseus. He jumped back in surprise, and she said, "You didn't snitch on me. Why?"

"Simple. You seem like a promising fighter. With a little training, you could be worthy of the Army of Chaos. So what do you say, Kira, wanna become an immortal soldier?"

She pondered for a moment, then she said, "Sure. This is the first opportunity I've had to travel. Might as well take it."

"We're leaving in an hour. Say your farewells, and meet us back here."

"I'm already ready."  
"You have no one you care about?"

"No one cares about me here. Why would I care about them?"

"Okay then. Let's go."

 _ **Valchant…**_

Perseus led Kira up to Chaos's office, where the rest of the officers were already there. Perseus stood at Chaos's side, and Kira stood behind him. Chaos looked around the table, and asked, "Where is captain Scorn?"

"Dead ma'am. The rebel leader killed him when he took over the command center."  
"A replacement will have to be selected?"

Captain of Section 1, Jase answered, "I do, my lady. A boy named Sanchel. He is a combat prodigy, trained by yours truly. He's…"

Perseus interrupted, "Horrible in Strategics. Section 3 is the tactician District. If you cannot even run the battlefield, why would you bother being the captain of a Strategy Section?"

"Silence, boy. You dare act brave in front of us, we all know you are a coward. Why else would you wear a hood to hide your face?"

Perseus chuckled, making the captains shift around. Perseus coldly said, "You have no idea why I wear a hood. Trust me, you do not want to know. Unless you want to go through the same process?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No. You are not worth the breath."

"If you think you are so mighty, answer the call. I, Jase, Captain of Section 1, challenge General Perseus to a duel."  
"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Jase. Give up, before it's too late."  
"Look, already trying to back out. What are you, a spineless worm?"

Chaos said, "This is not advisable, Jase…"

"I will prove myself worthy of you Lady Chaos."

"Than take the challenge back, before…"

"I accept your duel, Jase. To the death."

"So be it. If I win, I become general."

"If I win, your pets called the captain council will be replaced by those of my choice."

"I accept your terms. We shall duel immediately outside."

The group exited, and went to the arena. Most were cheering for Jase, and Kira and Chaos sat in the leader's chairs. Jase called after Perseus, " For this duel, you must remove your coat, and any extra weapons. Let's see what kind of coward you are underneath the hood."

Perseus reluctantly reached up and pulled the hood down. Jase backed away in surprise after seeing the strangely accurate carvings on Perseus's face. He said coldly,

"Lucky for you, you won't have to see me for long." The crowd watched in shock at the massacre. Perseus had won in three seconds flat. After the mess was cleaned up, Perseus picked up his trench coat, put the hood back up, and walked back to Chaos's office, where he replaced the captains. Section 1 was Kira, Section 2 Solan, Section 3 Luke and Travis, and so on. They honored the death of Captain Scorn of with a funeral service, and a 21 gun salute.

Later that night, Perseus sat at the poker table in the Captain's quarters, looking back at the staring faces. Soon, Perseus asked Luke, "So Luke… How does it feel to be alive?"

He clenched and unclenched his fist. "Just have to get used to this body again. You know, with the- er… incident."

Perseus reminded his old friends before they saw the others that they had to keep their past lives secret. They agreed, and kept quiet.

After a while of silence, Perseus sighed and announced to the group, "I have chosen you all for a reason. You will find out soon enough. But do not think because you are a captain, that you can be idle. I do expect you to work hard, and to be able to give me detailed reports at the end of the day. You will train hard, and you will be mentally ready for war."

With that said, Perseus walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Moments later, he heard a soft knock at the door. He opened it to see Kira's Caribbean colored eyes staring right at him. He jumped back, reaching for Riptide, but then calmed down from the sneak attack. He moved to the side and let her walk in. He offered her a seat on the orderly bed. She raised her eyebrow and said, "I didn't expect you to be the kind of guy to be organized."  
"Let's just say it's something I aquired."

She shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed. Silence laid in the air thickly for many moments, before Kira asked, "How did you get those scars?"  
"I've lived a lot of life, to say the least."

"May I see them?"

Perseus reluctantly took off his trench coat and kneeled in front of him. He jumped as she touched his face. It had been so long since he had been touched by human skin… So many years alone in the darkness…

"Did I hurt you?" Kira asked worried. Perseus answered,

"No. I was just startled."

She looked down at her shoes, and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For having to go through what you've been through. Whatever monster did this to you has no heart."

"No one has a heart anymore. That's how the world works now."

"Some people do have hearts. You just have to keep looking

 _ **End Flashback…**_

Perseus shook his head, taking him out of his flashback. He felt Kira shaking him gently, trying to get his attention. "Per- I mean, David? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. Just a memory."  
She looked at him curiously, unconvinced by his excuse. But before she could question, the Conch Horn blew, signaling the time for dinner. Perseus led Kira to the pavilion, and they stood near the back, beside Chiron. Campers soon arrived, looking confused at the people in black army uniforms.

When they had all sat down, Chiron stomped his hoof, and announced to the camp, "You may be wondering about the strangers around here, and lost friends. These people were sent by the creator, Lady Chaos, to help us fight the enemy we now face."  
Roaring of campers sounded through the pavilion, and Chiron tried to wrangle them in. But Chiron couldn't calm them down. All of a sudden, they stopped yelling, feeling the presence of power sending chills down their spines. A chilling laugh echoed the pavilion as a man walked in. His smile made the huge scar across the left side of his face ripple. He sat down at the head table, next to a blue-eyed girl. He said in a cold humorous tone, "Oh lookie here, Lady Chaos and her band of misfits, here to save the world."  
Chaos glared, which he gave a wink, resulting in the girl to nudge him affectionately. He chuckled silently, watching the campers staring in silence. "Well? Is anyone going to say hi?"

They mumbled their greetings in fear, even Jason. Perseus wondered what that was about. He got his answer as his mind flooded with the young man's smooth, rich voice: _Hello Perseus. I am Cyrus Harrin, at your service. These people do not understand true power like you and I._

 _How do you know me?_ Perseus thought.

 _You were the talk of the camp for a while. You still hear dead whispers every now and then, but the real reason is because I get around a lot._

 _Who are you?_

 _I've already told you. I am Cyrus Harrin. Apparently there was a reason behind your ex's little nickname._

 _Get out of my head._

 _If you say so. Just know, even when you seem alone, My people will be watching your progress._

Perseus shook his head, dispelling his voice. Cyrus simply smiled coldly and asked Chiron, "So why exactly are Chaos and her soldiers at camp?"

He said in a gentle, quiet voice, "They are here to strategize, child-"  
His eye twitched, and he interrupted, "Please, Chiron. Do not call me a child."

"Yes sir."

Chiron was calling him sir? This guy seems like trouble already, and Perseus had just met him. And how did Chaos know this guy? So many questions filled Perseus's head, but he did not voice them. He had a feeling this guy was more powerful than he let on, but he seemed to act like a lord. _Maybe he's a son of Zeus_ , Perseus thought.

Chaos spoke up, "Now that you are all acquainted, I must attend to other matters. I will see you when the army comes."

And with that, she disappeared in a flash of light, and the group looked away. When Perseus looked back over, Cyrus was sitting there as if nothing happened. II telepathically asked, _How are you not vaporized?_

 _I'm immune to the gods' true form. I could look straight at Zeus in his true form and not be affected._

 _Maybe that's why you're crazy._

 _Only as much as Raven's torture did you. And I'm not a son of that idiot Zeus. I may sound like a jerk a lot, but at least I don't claim to have power I don't have._

He was snapped out of the conversation by Kira shaking his shoulder, asking him, "Uh… What do we do now?"

A familiar voice yelled out, stabbing Perseus's heart after each word. "You leave us be, and I keep Jason from beating your heads in."

Cyrus laughed, and said, "That idiot doesn't know what she's talking about, Daniel. She has no idea how the world works. She still believes in permanence."

"Shut your mouth Cyrus. At least I don't date a freak."  
"She isn't a freak Annabeth. She didn't rip out Percy's heart at his most vulnerable."

She glared and said, "Percy was an old hero. So boring. But Jason here is our new savior. We don't need old stories like him. Or you, in fact."

The campers around her shuffled back. Cyrus's laugh was cold as it echoed throughout the pavilion. After he stopped abruptly, he said, "You are a foolish girl. Tell me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it _you_ who assumed Percy was cheating on you? When the reason he had talked to the Aphrodite girls in reality was to find the perfect ring? I know how people like you are. Assuming, prideful, and ignorant. Trademark daughter of Athena." Jason stepped up, there to protect his girlfriend's honor. Cyrus shook his head and laughed as he said,"Really, son of Jupiter? You are an idiot yourself, allowing that snake to trick you into thinking that your best friend was an enemy. She even convinced you that your ex, Piper Mclean, was evil. This foolish girl could be a daughter of Ra- I mean Aphrodite."

Lightning flashed. Jason raised his arm, and lightning struck beside him, and Cyrus simply raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's all ya got?" The girl beside him grabbed Cyrus's arm and whispered something, and he nodded. Through clenched teeth, he said to Jason, "I apologize for insulting your honor. And your little girlfriend's too. But I am not impressed by your little show of 'power'."

With that, stood up with the girl, and they walked out to the Big House. Before he left, he looked at Perseus and sent him a thought telepathically, _Don't let her games fool you, Perseus. She is not the same as she was._ Then he left, and Annabeth glared at his back and turned to Jason. She tiptoed and kissed him, causing multiple whoops and hollers from the campers. The knife that was stabbed in Perseus's heart was twisted at the action. She whispered in Jason's ear, "Don't listen to that monster. He wishes he had that kind of power. Why do you think he hasn't used his powers yet? All he'll ever be is an undetermined kid, living in the Big House."

Perseus felt tears sting his eyes as Jason held her affectionately, and kissed the lips that Perseus was all too familiar with. His appetite left him, and he went to sit at the Poseidon table, only to be stopped by Annabeth. "What are you doing, idiot? Only children of Poseidon can sit there."

"Well, looks like that rule is changed."

"What gives you the authority to-"

"Lady Chaos does, girl. I would hold my tongue if you are about to speak badly of the creator."

She glared at Perseus, and went back to her table, glaring at James with disapproval. Before she could say anything, James lifted his head from his book and said, "Wow, no need to be like that when you first see me. I'll end up with a migraine by the time we go to bed."

"What are you?"

"I'm an emotion reader. What did you expect?" He then returned to his book. She glared at him and sat down dejectedly. The campers went to their usual routine, occasionally looking at the newcomers. Perseus couldn't take the staring anymore. He got up from the table, leaving his untouched food. He made it to the canoe lake, where he dived deep to the bottom. He created a huge air bubble, and fell to his knees, memories destroying his mind. And he thought Tartarus was horrible. But returning to camp, with bitter people and being the loner. Even Avery and Samson seemed to be getting along with the campers.

He was so flooded in thoughts, he didn't notice Cyrus enter the bubble. He placed a hand on Perseus's shoulder, making him jump. Cyrus chuckled at this, and said, "I thought this would be the place to find you."

Perseus asked coldly, "Why are you here?"  
"I needed to talk to you privately Perseus."  
"Why?"

"Because, if you are going through with your little side mission, you'll need to know where he is."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I am simply giving a clue. That is the best I can do for now."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now close your eyes."

"Why?"  
"So I can send you to the place you need to go."

Perseus reluctantly closed his eyes, and Cyrus touched his temples. Perseus opened his eyes to find himself on a dark plain in front of a farm house. He had found the cause of his suffering: He had found Raven.


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

 _ **Perseus POV...**_

Perseus looked around for his torturer. When he couldn't see anything, he sneaked over to the first window he saw. He looked into the dark room on the other side, and saw Piper Mclean beside the bed, her arms chained to one of the bedposts.

Perseus looked through the room. When he couldn't see anything, quietly lifted the window up, and crawled through it. He tiptoed to the spot Piper sat, and he gently touched her face. She jerked up, and Perseus covered her mouth before she could scream. He whispered, "I'm here to get you out of here."

"Who are you?"

"I will explain it all when we have the time. First, though, we have to get out of here before-"  
Perseus heard steps in front of the door. Perseus hid under the bed, right before Raven walked into the dark room. He stepped up to Piper, and said, "Here is your things. Dreaded girl, doesn't know how to be self sustain herself. Your grandfather could summon his own things. Guess the old genes are too spread out."

"Why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious Mclean? You are one of the only family I have left that believes in gods and monsters."

"And which one are you?"

"You already know that. Quit playing dumb."

"Right, because you're a monster." Piper spit into Raven's face, and he slapped her across the cheek. Perseus refrained himself from killing the Native god. Raven glared and said, "If you will not comply, then do not expect care." With that, Raven turned and walked out of the room. Once the door slammed and locked, Perseus crawled from under the bed, and waved his hand over the lock, unlocking the padlock. He unchained the Cherokee girl's arms and legs, and slung her over his shoulder.

He jumped out the window, the sand crunching as he landed on the cold night ground. Perseus imagined Camp Halfblood, and he stepped into the shadows of the old cabin. A few seconds later, he ended up near the Dining pavilion at Camp Halfblood.

Perseus put Piper down, and she asked, "Who are you?"  
"Let's just say I'm an old friend."

"Okay. Why am I here?"  
"I knew this was where you were from. But I warn you, it has changed. People will probably hate you now."

"I can deal with that. The reason is because this one girl-"

Perseus raised his hand for silence and said, "I'm aware of the story, Piper."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"As I've told you before, I'm an old friend."  
"Percy?"

"That's not important. Just call me Daniel for the time being."  
"Okay, Daniel… Well, it's been a long few months. Have a good night." Piper walked away, towards Aphrodite cabin, and Perseus headed towards the Poseidon cabin. He walked through the doorway to see Kira already asleep at the small desk. Perseus gently picked her up like a toddler and tucked her into one of the bunks. He locked the door, lowered the blinds on the windows, and went into the bathroom. He took off his black duster jacket, and looked in the mirror at the scars across his face.

He sighed and stepped into the shower, the water washing over his brands and scars from years of wars, torture, and near death experiences. When he stepped out and got dressed, he walked out of the bathroom to see a little girl standing before him. She couldn't have been more than five, and her face was freckle filled and tan. She had long, bright red curly hair framing her face, and her eyes glowed a blue and gold tint. She sat there smiling at Perseus.

"What do you want, my friend?"

"I can't just visit a friend just because?"  
Perseus looked at her and asked with an eyebrow raised, "Really?"  
"Okay, okay. I need some help with summoning a spirit again. It's important."

"Okay, what's the spirit's name?"

"Bianca Di Angelo."  
Perseus faltered. "Who?"

"Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

He looked down. "Of course." He raised his hands, and said something unrecognizable to the living tongue. He was speaking Wraith.

All of a sudden, a ghostly pale spirit of the daughter of Hades appeared from the floorboards. She looked around and saw Perseus, and she said, "Bright Master. What is your command?"

"Do not call me that, for one, Bianca. You know my name."

"Very well Perseus. What is your other command?"

Perseus looked at the girl, his look telling her to say what she wanted, and the girl said, "I need you to find something for me, Bianca. Where is the palace of Thanatos?"  
"I shall guide you, my lady, if it is my master's wish." She looked at Perseus expectantly, and Perseus nodded. Bianca reached her hand to the girl, and the girl took it. Before she entered the world of the Wraith, the girl said, "Good luck on this burden Perseus."

Perseus's form changed to a Spartan warrior in the same ghostly pale light as Bianca. He had a breastplate with intricate designs of sea monsters, a leather skirt, a trojan horse plume helmet in the nick of his arm, skull designed Manica on both arms, and greaves over his legs. His face glowed in ghostly light, every now flashing to the body's original form: Brown hair, blue eyes, and a cruel smile. His voice sounded like a whisper that echoed through the room as he said, "Thank you Alloces."

The duo disappeared, and Perseus returned to his original form. He sighed, looking over at Kira, sleeping soundly. He trudged over to his old bed, and laid down on the familiar old mattress. He looked up at the springs in the bed above him for a moment, before drifting off to sleep, welcoming the demons constantly battling for dominance of the Wraith within him.

Little did Perseus know, that a certain son of Hades had overheard the conversation with him and Alloces, and Nico stood terrified behind the front door.

 _ **Nico POV…**_

 __What in Hades just happened!? First I sense a spirit of the dead in the Poseidon cabin, so I go and check it out. Next thing I know, I hear talk about something that shouldn't even exist, but the most unnerving part was that voice. The whisper that was louder than a yell, the heavy breathing of an animal in the background. That was not natural. Like something barely kept under control, something that could kill it's master if underestimated.

The next thing I remember, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my cabin, slamming and locking the door quickly behind me, scaring Avery half to death. No pun intended. She jerked up and asked, "What is it? Demons again?"  
"What? Oh, just nevermind, it's not demons. I was just in a hurry to sleep."  
"Sleep waits, it does not require you to hurry."

"Yes, yes, I'm just tired, okay?"  
"You're lying. You saw something that scared you. What was it?"  
"It was nothing."

"Keep your secrets, if you wish. But it will not end well."

"I guess we'll have to see."

"Very well."

I sighed, and ignored unruly bangs over my eyes. I set himself on the bed, and sighed myself to sleep.

 _ **Third person POV…**_

Cyrus watched as Nico doze off, and Avery stared at him, studying him. _Poor boy has no idea how dangerous that girl is_ , Cyrus thought. He jumped down from his perch of the tree. He brushed off his jeans, as if there were an invisible speck of mud. He walked seemingly silent through camp, looking around him for campers foolish enough to confront him.

He made it to the border, and let out a loud whistle, and a black limo appeared from the shadows. He opened the door and stepped in, and told the driver, "Eir valenas."

The driver repeated in a deep, inhumane voice, and sped off. After a short while, Cyrus felt the limo lurch to a stop, and he opened the door. He stepped onto the silver street in front of the headquarters for Chaos's army on Valchant. He walked up the jewel encrusted steps, and pushed the obsidian black door open, into the Creator of the universe's office.

She was sitting at her desk, her head in her hands, silent sobs racking her body. Cyrus lightly tapped on the door, and the sound echoed through the room. Chaos quickly lifted her head, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She spoke in a harsh tone, "What do you want, Cyrus?"

"I cannot simply visit family anymore?"

"Like you care about family."

"I'm hurt. You think I'm the only one to not care about their family."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, _sister._ " He said that word as if it was poison in his throat. "Perseus isn't the only one to survive Raven's torture. Why didn't you help me?"

"You constantly say how powerful you are."

"You know I couldn't use it. It would destroy 'your' creation if I unleashed that kind of power. Then again, you always were sore about the old life."

"We aren't allowed to talk about that."

"Yet here we are, in the privacy of your office, breaking the rules once more."

"Fine. Yes, I'm angry about the old life. Call holding a grudge the family trait."

"Father never had that. Must be my own fault." He examined the hologram table, clicking random planets, pulling up information in strange writing. "You always did obsess over the stars, Chaos. It matches your old personality. Cold, dark, and empty."

"Joke as you will, Cyrus, but what is the real reason you're here?"  
"Simply to ask a question. Do. You. Love. Him?"

"Who?"  
"Oh, dear sister, you know very well who I speak of. Your little pet champion, your little adopted stray."

"I do not love Perseus." Her voice quivered at his name, and Cyrus coldly chuckled. Though through his chuckle, anger seemed to infest his features. Cold flames licked at his blue-green irises.

"You know you cannot lie to family, Chaos. They always find out."

"I'm not lying."

His eyes were now blue-green flames, burning with malice. He calmly said, "Sister, I'm afraid that your failed attempts to lie are noticed…" He grabbed the heavy table and flipped it with ease, cracking the hologram screen in two, "Do you think me a fool!?" Anger constricted his vocal chords, making his voice ten times more intimidating.

Chaos flinched as his voice changed from calm to angry in mere seconds. She looked down to avoid the burning gaze of her brother. Cyrus continued, "I know who he was in the old life sister. His reincarnation is the next best thing you can think of. You act like _I_ abandoned my family, when you wanted to send the old world into darkness! And Tsen and I didn't let you. So you started a war with us, and lost terribly. And then, you had the _audacity_ to be bitter. I gave you a just punishment, when you could had much worse than exile."

"And you are so righteous? You banished your own sister-"

"-And I would have let you come back eventually, after you gave your decisions some thought. And no one is righteous. That is a quickly and poorly made lie to excuse one's actions."

"And what will you say about Arthren's punishment? Was killing Druntillin really bad enough to cut all of his limbs off and throw him in a hole?"

"He also caused the destruction of a large city, resulting in the death of millions."  
"He was and still is the god of death. What would expect from him?"

"That is no excuse. He was meant to carry a heavy burden to balance the world of life and death. He was power-crazed and bloodthirsty."

"Are we any different, Cyrus? Our brother has been fighting me for years, screaming for blood."  
"You know how the new world changed him. He was a steady rock, not meant to change so suddenly. The transformation was done hastily and sloppy. Those things destroyed his personality, rebuilt it."

"And you still haven't done anything about it."

Cyrus yelled out in anger and grief, "Don't you see!? It's impossible to change an immortal's essence! When will you accept that our brother is not the same man! He's broken and scarred. He still hasn't recovered from… Karnisk."

The air in the room chilled at the name of that place, the anger temporarily gone. Cyrus sighed, then calmly said, "I'm sorry for my anger. I just want things to change between us. I want it to be different from the old life. And I want to care about you."

"I have lived on my own this long, Cyrus. Surely I know enough about life to make my own decisions."

Cyrus simply chuckled cruelly. "That is something many have said sister. But few were actually telling the truth." And with that, Cyrus snapped his fingers, fixing the flipped and broken hologram table. His boot heels echoed across the black marbled floor as he reached for the door. But before he could walk out, Chaos said in a quiet whisper, tears threatening to breach, "Wait."

He looked back expectantly, and she asked, "Who's reincarnation is he?"

"He is the only man you ever loved. The one that was tragically taken from you, the one you were forced to watch burn along with the city he swore to keep safe. Im sure you now know his name."

And with that, Cyrus put his hat on and walked out the door. Realization hit Chaos's face, and she let the tears fall down her face. Why did it have to be him? "Oh Savelas…" She whispered through tears.


	7. Adjustments

Hey guys, I know this I haven't been on in a while, but please be patient. I have decided to rewrite all of my stories, because I am not satisfied with the quality. They will be uploaded when I am satisfied with the new chapters, under the same stories. Thank you for understanding, and being patient, and have a nice summer!

-Kawkawrawr


End file.
